A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a case for a hand-held device with indentations in the back to provide balance and stability to facilitate holding and using the hand-held device in one hand. The case can be molded in one piece and can optionally include a backup battery and/or other accessories. Alternatively, the device can provide similar functionality and utility by attaching (adhering) the appliance directly to the back side of the device without employing an add on case.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, digital and smart pad devices and calculators, and so on have become prevalent all over the world recently to the point that hardly anyone walks around nowadays without one. Originally, these devices, especially cell phones, where relatively thick, heavy and narrow devices similar to the receivers for the old, wired telephones. These devices fit easily and very solidly in the hand of a person.
Then, devices were developed with bigger and bigger screens and more and more functionalities. These later devices were fairly flat; however as long as their screens did not exceed approximately 4-4.5 inches, they were still manageable and a person could still hold or cradle them in one hand and operate the devices' keys and navigate the screen functionality either using the thumb on the single hand that is holding the device, or utilizing two thumbs and other fingers of both hands, while holding the device in one or both hands.
However, recently new types of smart cell phones, tablets, phablets, and other larger than previously available smart electronic devices have been developed that can have screens ranging from 4.5 to 6.5 inches and more. Such devices are presently available from Apple, Inc., Samsung, etc. These devices are typically very thin, long and wide. In fact they are now wide enough so that they are somewhat difficult to hold or cradle in one hand, either operating the device with the other hand or especially if one has to operate the device with the same hand in which it is being held or cradled, for example, by pushing various real or virtual buttons, or performing swiping motions on the screen.
The inventor has found in most situations, holding the cell phone or other device steadily becomes a difficult proposition and that operating the device with the same or other hand frequently causes the user to move the cell phone around and, eventually he/she may drop it altogether, breaking the device, interrupting the activity in which the user was engaged (for example, dialing, searching, navigating, texting, responding to e mail, or other similar activities). This problem is endemic for all types of devices, including tablets, calculators, etc.
While cases for cell phones have been made previously in various shapes and form, generally these cases are made to follow the respective contours of the device and are made with thin walls to insure that they do not take too much space, or are not too bulky, often adding protection to the device; but not improving the balance, and ability to cradle the phone in a single hand securely while utilizing real or virtual buttons on the face of the device, or while navigating the display. The primary purpose of these cases is to protect the electronic device and not to assist in the operation of the device itself.